Fuyu no Owari ni
by minatokaze
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama, yang di nyanyikan sendiri oleh pengisi suara Hinata


Desember adalah bulan yang paling disukai Hinata, bukan hanya karena bulan tersebut merupakan bulan kelahirannya. Tetapi juga karena bulan Desember mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Seseorang di masa lalunya yang memberinya banyak sekali kenangan indah maupun kenangan pahit. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Bahkan setelah 5 tahun terlewati, ia masih tidak dapat melupakannya bahkan sampai saat ini. Pemuda special yang selalu menempati suatu ruang yang ada di hatinya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto owns by Masashi Kishimoto

Fuyu no Owari ni

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)

Terinspirasi dari lagu fuyu no owari ni yang dinyanyikan oleh pengisi suara Hinata sendiri

.

If you don't like my story just press the back button okay ?

.

Musim salju. Musim yang paling dibenci banyak orang, karena musim salju berarti akan banyak salju yang jatuh dari langit, dan itu artinya jalanan akan tertimbun dengan salju, sehingga tidak ada kendaraan yang bisa beroperasi yang mengakibatkan semua orang harus tinggal di rumah mereka masing-masing karena tidak akan ada aktivitas yang dapat mereka lakukan.

Tapi, hal itu sepertinya tidak berarti bagi Hinata, karena berkat salju-lah dia dapat dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Malam itu , salju turun dengan lebatnya menyelimuti kota Konoha. Hinata yang baru saja pulang dari rumah Tenten tidak menyadari bahwa salju akan turun lebat pada malam itu, Bukannya Tenten tidak menawari agar Hinata menginap saja di rumahnya. Tapi, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain. Sehingga ia yang keras kepala dengan pendiriannya bersikeras agar pulang sendiri.

Sambil menggosok kedua tangannya yang telah memerah karena dingin, ia berjalan menuju kereta bawah tanah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Tenten. Hawa yang dingin membuatnya mau tak mau harus berjalan lebih cepat, berharap agar ia dapat segera sampai ke tempat tujuan dan menghangatkan diri di sana.

Tepat sebelum sampai di kereta bawah tanah. Ia melihat sosok itu. Pemuda dengan tiga kumis di kedua pipinya. Hinata tidak tau kenapa, tetapi ia dapat merasakan kerapuhan di balik sosok yang tegap itu. Matanya yang penuh dengan kesedihan menerawang jauh, seakan dirinya ingin melarikan diri dari masalah apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Pemuda yang diperhatikan pun menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Sehingga dia langsung mencari objek yang bersangkutan. Pemuda tersebut menampakkan raut terkejut ketika melihat Hinata-lah yang memerhatikannya,tetapi raut tersebut dapat di sembunyikan dengan baik.

Ia yang melihat tangan Hinata yang memerah pun segera mengeluarkan kedua tangan dari saku jaketnya dan melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya kemudian memberikannya kepada Hinata, lalu memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya kemudian berjalan pergi begitu saja

Hinata yang melihatnya pun terkejut, ia bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda tersebut , tapi pemuda tersebut rela melepas sapu tangannya demi seseorang yang bahkan pemuda itu tidak kenal sama sekali. tidak ingin terlalu lama terlena dalam keterkejutannya Hinata pun langsung memakai sarung tangan tersebut dan segera berjalan kembali ke arah kereta bawah tanah. Berterima kasih dalam hati kepada pemuda tadi dan berharap dapat bertemu kembali dengan pemuda tersebut

.

Sepanjang musim dingin yang panjang, Hinata pun masih tetap teringat dengan pemuda misterius itu. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa hatinya telah terisi oleh pria misterius nan baik hati tersebut

.

Salju mulai mengering secara perlahan, itu berarti sekolah akan di mulai kembali. Ia baru saja akan masuk ke kelas, tapi matanya langsung menangkap keberadaan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tanpa nama. Entah kenapa, tapi hatinya langsung berdebar seketika.

Hinata yang baru saja akan menyapanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat diikat rendah dengan cerianya memeluk lengan pemuda tersebut dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat sang pemuda.

Hinata yang melihatnya pun langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Ia langsung berjalan dengan cepat kembali ke kelasnya. Entah kenapa tapi hatinya berdenyut perih ketika melihat adegan itu. Tidak menyadari bahwa senyuman tersebut adalah senyuman palsu yang penuh dengan penderitaan.

Saat itu, Hinata baru menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh hati kepada sang pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui sama sekali.

.

Musim salju pun kembali. Sekarang Hinata telah berada ditahun terakhirnya yang berarti ia akan segera menyelesaikan masa sekolahnya. Menyelesaikan masa sekolah bukan berarti bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan masalah hatinya juga. Ia bahkan masih belum bisa melupakan pemuda tersebut

Hinata telah mengetahui nama pemuda tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto

Putra dari pemilik sekolah Konoha High School. Anak dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki.

Hinata tidak sengaja mengetahuinya dari temannya,Sakura yang merupakan Sahabat dekat pemuda tersebut. Dari Sakura juga lah ia mengetahui bahwa gadis pucat yang memeluknya waktu itu adalah calon tunangannya.Hinata yang mendengarnya saat itu pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan hati berdenyut perih.

Ia mengingat kembali saat itu, pertemuan pertama mereka di dekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Meskipun sudah memilki pacar kenapa pemuda itu tetap baik kepadanya.

Pertemuan tersebut terus berlanjut kepada pertemuan berikutnya. Meskipun tidak pernah saling bicara, tapi mereka saling memerhatikan satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar mereka saling menunggu kedatangan masing-masing lalu menaiki kereta yang sama dan turun di pemberhentian yang sama.

Hinata yang mengenang kejadian tersebut merasakan hatinya menghangat dan perih secara bersamaan.

Ia bukanlah gadis jalang yang suka merebut pacar orang lain. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melupakan pemuda tersebut meskipun ia sangat ingin melupakannya. Sehingga ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan selalu menyimpan perasaannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Biarlah ia merasakan perasaan ini sendiri, asalkan ia melihat pemuda tersebut tersenyum bahagia, ia juga akan bahagia.

Meskipun itu artinya ia harus melepas pemuda tersebut untuk gadis lain.

Meskipun itu adalah akhirnya. Ia berharap pemuda itu tetap bahagia

Biarlah ia mengenang pemuda itu sendiri, sampai ia lupa bahwa ia pernah begitu mendambakan pemuda tersebut.

Hinata tau, ia tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta kepada pemuda lain sebesar cintanya kepada Naruto.

bukannya tidak ada yang menyukai Hinata. Bahkan semua pemuda rela mengantri jika Hinata membuka lowongan untuk menjadi pacarnya. tetapi hati Hinata sudah tertutup dengan keberadaan sang pemuda dengan mata sedalam lautan tersebut

Meskipun cintanya tak terbalas, ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selama Naruto bahagia, meskipun ia tau, ia hanya mencoba membohongi perasaanya sendiri.

.

Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan. Dimana semua gadis akan meminta kancing seragam pemuda yang disukainya.

Hinata yang memikirkan bahwa hari ini mungkin merupakan hari terakhirnya bertemu Naruto juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

Meskipun ia tau kesempatannya kecil dan pasti ia akan ditolak, tetapi ia ingin sekali pemuda tersebut tau bahwa ia juga merupakan salah satu perempuan yang menyukai pemuda tersebut

Ia menunggu pemuda tersebut di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Tempat pertemua mereka. Dan disanalah ia melihat Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menatap dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh. Selalu seperti itu. Pemuda tersebut selalu memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapa pun. Dan Hinata berharap ia bisa menjadi orang yang dapat mengetahui hal tersebut meskipun harapan tersebut sangat kecil adanya.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Meskipun ia tidak memiliki keberanian, meskipun suaranya lemah dan mungkin bahkan tidak bisa mencapai pemuda tersebut tetapi ia ingin berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan berteriak

" Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berharap pemuda itu dapat mendengarkannya.

Dan tuhan seakan mengabulkan permintaan gadis tersebut.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Hinata dan menatapnya dalam-dalam . berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu yang Hinata tidak ketahui sama sekali

Lalu pemuda itu menjawab

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyuga Hinata."

End

Review please ?

kira-kira mau buat sequel dengan sudut pandang Naruto atau gk ya ?


End file.
